


Halloweenkribbeln

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erlebt Lavenders Halloween und seht, wie gemeinsame Abneigung verbinden kann...<br/>"Während sie neugierig an ihren Ärmeln zupfte, beschrieb sie der eifrig im Wahrsagebuch blätternden Parvati die Formen, die sich vor ihr auftaten. Die Freundin hielt aufgeregt den Atem an und blickte mit bedeutungsschwangerem Gesicht auf, bevor sie (vor Begeisterung vielleicht ein wenig zu laut) kundgab: 'Du findest Liebe an ungeahnter Stelle.'<br/>Diejenigen, die durch ihre Worte noch nicht auf die beiden aufmerksam gemacht worden waren, wurden das spätestens, als Lavender ein entzücktes Quietschen ausstieß."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloweenkribbeln

Als Lavender am Halloweenmorgen erwachte, hatte sie ausnahmsweise keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, pünktlich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sonst wälzte sie sich meist noch minutenlang unter – mehr oder minder authentischem – gequältem Seufzen im Bett herum, sehr zum Leidwesen Parvatis, die dann von diesen eher weniger fröhlichen Geräuschen aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Heute jedoch erfüllte schon beim ersten Augenaufschlag ein wohlbekanntes Kribbeln ihren Körper. Dieses Kribbeln ähnelte jenem, das sie auch an Weihnachten, ihrem Geburtstag und jedem anderen irgendwie besonderen Tag verspürte (außerdem, seltsamerweise in letzter Zeit auch, wenn sie Draco Malfoy erblickte), doch waren all diese Gefühle natürlich keineswegs alle gleich.  
Das klassische Halloween-Kribbeln verhieß Pumpkin Pie und Kürbissaft, schaurige Verkleidungen und warmes Butterbier.   
Fröhlich schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und während sie mit einer Hand Parvati unsanft und begeistert wachrüttelte, eilte sie schon zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und gab sich der Frage hin, was sie wohl dem Festtag angemessenes anziehen könnte. Ihre Schuluniform, selbstverständlich, doch das wäre ja gelacht, wenn man die nicht ein wenig halloween-tauglich modifizieren könnte. Während Parvati sich gähnend aus den Laken kämpfte, war Lavenders Entscheidung gefallen: eine kürbisorangene Wollstrumpfhose würde sie tragen, dazu rostrote Beinstulpen (die winterliche Kälte war dieses Jahr früh gekommen). An ihren Armen klackerten Holzreifen in Herbstfarben und den letzten speziellen Touch verliehen ihr Haarspangen in Form kleiner Fledermäuse, die sogar ein wenig glitzerten – vielleicht etwas unpassend, doch davon ließ Lavender sich auch an diesem offiziell düsteren Tag nicht abhalten.  
Als sie und Parvati sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle machten betrachteten sie begeistert die Dekorationen und kamen wie immer zu dem Schluss, dass Hogwarts einfach der perfekte Ort war, Halloween zu verbringen. Die beunruhigend echt aussehenden Spinnenfäden, die in Massen von Wänden und in Türrahmen hingen, galten heute als stimmungsvoll statt eklig und während Lavender ansonsten keine Freundin von Fledermäusen war – außer natürlich in Haarsteckerform – gehörten die Schwärme, die die Halle erfüllten, einfach dazu.

Sie war so gut gelaunt, selbst Draco, der ihr, als sie den Slytherintisch passierten, spöttisch hinterherrief „Hey, Lavender, was glitzert denn da in deinen Haaren? Heute ist Halloween, nicht Valentinstag!“ konnt ihre Laune nicht trüben. (Oder hatte sich ihre Laune sogar noch verbessert? Immerhin war sie ihm aufgefallen! Und er hatte sie Lavender genannt, nicht einfach das schnöde _Brown_...)   
Eigentlich hatte sie schon beim Frühstück ordentlich bei der Kürbispastete zuschlagen wollen, doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen war sie viel zu hibbelig um auch nur einen Bissen herunter zu bekommen. So wärmte sie nur ihre Hände an ihrer wohlduftenden Kaffeetasse und hoffte, dass sie ich Magen bis zu den nächsten Mahlzeiten wieder ein bisschen beruhigt haben würde.  
Was war nur mit ihr los?

Alles schien an Halloween immer von einer besonderen Aura erfüllt, selbst die langweiligsten Unterrichtsstunden. Eine besondere Freude war für Lavender jedoch, dass sie an diesem Freudentag auch ihr Lieblingsfach Wahrsagen hatte. Duftete die räucherstäbchengeschwängerte Luft im Turmzimmer heute sogar ein wenig nach Pumpkin Spice, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? So erfüllt war sie von dem Glauben, dass heute eine ganz besondere Enthüllung für ihre Zukunft stattfinden würde, dass sie vor Aufregung einen Großteil ihres Tees über ihren Umhang schüttete. Das jedoch störte sie nicht großartig, drang sie so schließlich noch schneller zu den Teeblättern vor, die es zu lesen galt. Während sie neugierig an ihren Ärmeln zupfte, beschrieb sie der eifrig im Wahrsagebuch blätternden Parvati die Formen, die sich vor ihr auftaten. Die Freundin hielt aufgeregt den Atem an und blickte mit bedeutungsschwangerem Gesicht auf, bevor sie (vor Begeisterung vielleicht ein wenig zu laut) kundgab: „Du findest Liebe an ungeahnter Stelle.“  
Diejenigen, die durch ihre Worte noch nicht auf die beiden aufmerksam gemacht worden waren, wurden das spätestens, als Lavender ein entzücktes Quietschen ausstieß.  
Als wäre dies ihr Stichwort seufzte Hermine laut hörbar auf und verkündete: „Das steht doch in jedem zweiten Horoskop in Muggelzeitschriften!“ Ihre Stimme triefte förmlich vor Verachtung.  
Noch viel lauter wirkte allerdings die folgende Stimme, die sich dadurch auszeichnete, dass Draco keinen bösartigen Kommentar abgab.

Als die Klasse sich nach der Stunde schließlich wieder auf den Weg in die zentraler gelegenen Gefilde des Schlosses machen wollte , wurden sie von einem überraschenden Anblick gestört, der sich vor ihnen auftat, als sie die Falltür öffneten. Genauer gesagt war es das Gegenteil eines Anblicks, das sich ihnen bot. Es war nämlich stockfinster. Selbst das schummrige Licht aus dem Raum schien die Öffnung, die zur Wendeltreppe führte, nicht durchdringen zu können. Auch die von praktisch denkenden Schülern mit _Lumos_ angefachten Zauberstäbe erwießen sich als wertlos. „Na toll,“ ertönte wieder Hermines Stimme, „jetzt komme ich zu spät zu meiner nächsten _richtigen_ Unterrichtsstunde!“ Ein kollektives genervtes Stöhnen ging durch die Luft, unterbrochen von Professor Trelawneys Aussage: „Das ist ein ganz schlechtes Omen, unaussprechliche Düsternis kommt auf uns zu!“ Das Stöhnen verringerte sich nicht. Plötzlich schlug Ron sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und erklärte: „Von wegen schreckliches Zeichen und so, das waren Fred und George! Die halten das wohl für einen ganz witzigen Halloweenstreich. Als ich klein war, haben sie mal mein Zimmer verdunkelt und ich traute mich drei Tage lang nicht, es zu betreten, so lange dauerte es, bis die Dunkelheit verschwand. Als Strafe mussten sich mich abwechselnd bei sich im Bett schlafen lassen, die Frage ist nur, ob damit nicht eher ich bestraft wurde...“ Vereinzelte Lacher waren zu hören, doch auch Stimmen, die fragten: „Und was kann man denn jetzt tun?“ Schon wieder ergriff Hermine das Wort: „Nichts, das habt ihr doch gehört! Deshalb tasten wir uns am besten durch die Dunkelheit, bis wir wieder in einen beleuchteten Teil des Schlosses kommen, sie können ja schlecht ganz Hogwarts so verhext haben!“ Nach diesen Worten machte sich sich als Erste daran, blind den Weg nach unten zu wagen.  
„Wow, Granger. Das macht mich immer so an, wenn deine Führungspersönlichkeit rauskommt“, murmelte Draco abfällig und Lavender musste ihn reflexartig angrinsen, war sie doch auch verdammt genervt von Hermine. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderte Draco ein Lächeln, doch wie heißt das Sprichwort? Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund.  
Als sie von unten ein Platschen und ein darauf folgendes Kreischen vernahmen, trafen sich ihre Blicke wieder und sie grinsten schadenfroh. Anscheinend hatten die Zwilline taktisch geschickt am Fuße der Leiter einen Eimer Wasser platziert, und Draco und Lavender waren sich einig, dass sie es keinem Mitschüler mehr gegönnt hätten, in diesen zu treten, als Hermine.  
Irgendwann waren die beiden die letzten, die noch oben standen, und Lavender verspürte erfreute Verwunderung, als Draco ihr nicht nur ungewohnt gentleman-like den Vortritt ließ, sondern ihr auch die Hand reichte, als sie beim Eintritt in die Dunkelheit drohte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.   
Unten angekommen fanden sie sich in einem dicht gedrängt dastehenden Pulk von Schülern wieder. Irgendwo aus dem vorderen Bereich tönte wieder Hermines herrische Stimme sowie das etwas leisere Klagen von Professor Trelawney, das kümmerte Lavender beides nicht. Stattdessen kribbelte es wieder. _Alles_. Ihre Hände, irgendwie auch ihr Herz, und sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass auch ihre Haare wie elektrisiert vom Kopf abstanden. Zum Glück konnte man (also Draco) das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen!  
Sie fühlte sich wie in einem alles entscheidenden Moment, und die Entscheidung, die von ihr verlangt wurde, war, ihre Stimme zu erheben. Sie nahm all' ihren Mut zusammen und erwähnte so beiläufig wie möglich: „Irgendwie finde ich es hier im Dunkeln schon sehr...gruselig.“ Sie wartete. Eine Antwort kam nicht, doch als sie von ihrer linken Seite ein genervt-belustigtes Schnauben vernahm, und eine Hand vorsichtig nach der ihren tastete, genügte das auch vollkommen.


End file.
